M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle
Commentary on the Halo 3 Legendary Edition bonus disk The Warthog is a generic term used to describe the M12 line of United Nations Space Command ground vehicles. It is affectionately known as the "Hog" by UNSC soldiers due to the tusk-like hooks on the tow winch, and due to its name. The Warthog is mostly used by UNSC Marines as a sort of cavalry unit, as the Covenant rarely employ proper defenses against such attacks. Light mechanized forces will advance ahead of the main armored Scorpion Tanks and foot soldiers. 'Overview' Features *The warthog is the future "Hummer": all of its variants are equipped with a seemingly full-time 4x4 transmission and four-wheel steering to allow for tighter turning; however, higher speeds will result in the under steer that all All Wheel Drive (AWD) cars suffer, unless you drive while using the E-brake. The Warthog can carry 3 people - 1 driver, 1 gunner, and 1 passenger (with the exception of the Warthog APC and the M831 TT). Interestingly, the Warthog LRV is water-resistant; it can easily drive underwater (although a bit slower). The Warthog is extremely quick and maneuverable, but is prone to rollovers during hard cornering. *There are a few differences between the Warthogs of Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2. While the Warthog in Halo: CE was notoriously hard to control and was indestructible, the revamped Warthog of Halo 2 was a dream come true. The handling was greatly improved, and allies as well as enemies can now drive, though how well they drive usually depends on the difficulty level. There was also the addition of the horn, which can be useful for getting the attention of teammates. Additionally, the Warthog now had a handbrake(Power Slide), which allows the driver to lock up the rear wheels and slide the back end out, making it easier to ram enemies that move out of the way. The 'Hog's strongest point is on the front. The front end can take quite a beating from small-medium arms fire before blowing up, and the glass protects the occupants from weapons fire (except for rockets and other explosive ordnance). Within Halo Wars the Warthog (a model used in 2531) has a sort of "flooring" ability not seen in other Halo games. This allows the player to ramp the Warthog over canyons and other such jumps, reaching speeds and distances not seen in the other Halo games. This makes the Warthog a more versatile and useful attack vehicle. 'Crew' Driver The driver has no forms of attack except ramming enemies with the Warthog itself, which instantly kills an enemy on foot in Halo: Combat Evolved. In Halo 2 and 3, factors such as speed and direction do not allow every ram to be a guaranteed kill. Covenant enemies are also able to dodge a ram much easier now. However, when driving in open spaces, before you attempt to ram or run over an enemy, try to slide the Warthog and hit the enemy with the side, that way you have a better chance of killing them. A person carrying an objective item in multiplayer is not allowed to get into the driver seat under default settings. In certain mods, the driver is able to hold a weapon in his/her left hand while driving with their right. Passenger *The passenger spot is sometimes receiving fire and so is perhaps the most difficult spot to use effectively, as it's extremely difficult to aim at nearby enemies while the Warthog is moving, especially in uneven areas and becuase of the limited movement. Marines however, are a different story. Being computer-controlled, their aim is not affected by the jostling of off-road driving, and they are quite proficient at hitting enemies from the "shotgun" position. This can be used to a player's advantage if one gives a Marine in the passenger seat a powerful weapon, such as the Rocket Launcher, or a Sniper Rifle. In Halo 3, the Plasma Pistol is a popular choice for the passenger's seat in vehicular combat due to its overcharge shot's vehicle stopping ability. In Halo 2, targeting is altered by the fact that the camera now pulls out to third-person view. The main use the passenger seat serves for player characters is transporting the objective carrier in multiplayer skirmishes. If/when you try to melee while in the passenger seat you will hear the attack and hear it hitting the car if you aim for it, but there is no animation (for the Spartan skin in Multiplayer. It is visible if you are using the Elite skin or playing as the Arbiter). *The passenger, is able to carry objectives such as the bomb in Assault, or the enemies' flag in Capture the Flag unless changed in the game settings. It is suggested to fill the Warthog so there can still be a gunner on the ride back to the base. Also, VIPs can enter the passenger seat, but with the Spartan Laser, Gauss Warthog, and heat seeking missiles from the Hornet, this is not recommended unless in emergencies. However, being in a Gauss 'Hog can tip the scales in your favor. Riding in the passenger seat is sometimes called "riding shotgun", or "shotgun" by marines. This comes from that in the 1880's, stagecoaches often had a second man wielding a shotgun for defense. Gunner The gunner stands in the Warthog's turret and mans the heavy weapon mounted there, whether it be an M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun, M68 Gauss Cannon, or Rocket Turret (Halo PC only). He is responsible for defending the driver and passenger of the Hog from incoming enemy fire. So as to not interrupt his line of fire, his heavy weapon is mounted on a 360-degree hydraulic-powered swivel-mount that is not affected by any erratic movement on the driver's part. The M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun is very effective against aircraft such as banshees. The gunner is also the most exposed person on the Warthog, and therefore usually the one to take the most damage. A person carrying an objective item in multiplayer isn't allowed to use the Warthog's turret by default. Character Compatibility *Elites *Spartans *Marines *ODST troopers *Flood Combat Forms (Halo 2) *Brutes Variants M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle is the main armament of the M12 LRV.]] The M12 Warthog LRV (Light Reconnaissance Vehicle) is the most common and versatile type of Warthog used by the UNSC, being common in every Halo game to date. While nominally designed for reconnaissance, its speed and firepower make it very effective in a cavalry role. The rear-mounted, three-barreled M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun 12.7 mm, is extremely effective against infantry and light vehicles, and is capable of picking apart armor should the need arise. This Warthog also has a variant, with the only difference that it is snow camouflaged instead of the standard green. This Warthog has only been seen in the Halo 3 multiplayer map Avalanche Counters and Tactics Tactic *If a Warthog is encountered, but only has a driver, they will attempt to roadkill players. If you are the one doing this, then it is wise to do this an a open fielded map where you can catch a person out in the open that has little to run or hide. (Ex.g.: Valhalla,Blood Gulch.) *If a Warthog is encountered, but also has a gunner (passenger optional) they will attempt to gun down players and then try to flatten them under their tires. Counters *If you are under attack by a one-man Warthog driver, then jumping out of the time at the right time will allow you to leap right over it. Deploying a trip mine will eliminate him/her if they are foolish enough not to notice it. Throwing a plasma grenade (if it sticks) will also engulf them in a big ball of plasma. A rocket launcher will work extremely well if they are approaching head-on. A Spartan Laser is usually adequate, 'if' you can charge it up in time before you have tire tracks painting your corpse. Dead-eye snipers can eliminate them from a safe distance. Also, if you manage to jump exactly right, you can board (in Halo 2 & 3) the Warthog's driver-seat from mid-air. If you miss and overshoot, you might end up sitting behind the turret, or in the passenger's seat. In the latter you can kill the driver quite easy with his/her only option being jumping out of the vehicle. *If a Warthog is encountered with a gunner, (passenger optional) then they usually will try to gun you down, rather than running you over. Eliminating them is almost the same as killing a one-man Warthog, but it has to be done faster, or you will get killed by the machine gun. If you are effective at sniping guys in a vehicle, then snipe the man on the turret first. Here too, you can board the vehicle mid-air, or jump up and simply hit the gunner. One or two shots should kill him/her, leaving the driver fairly defenseless. M12A1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicle in halo pc]] The M12A1 Warthog LAAV (Light Anti-Armor Vehicle) is a rare Warthog identified by black paint with yellow stripes and matching seats. This Warthog sports a rear-mounted 102mm SC-HE Rocket Turret which allows it to take out heavily-armored targets, such as enemy tanks, with ease. The downside of this is that this Warthogs turret is slow to reload and not as effective at taking out infantry. Additionally, players have found that firing the three rockets in rapid succession greatly decreases accuracy, resulting in them falling short or going over the heads of the intended target. This Warthog variant is only displayed in Halo PC''Multiplayer and is replaced in Halo 2 and Halo 3 by the M12G1 Warthog LAAV. A similar version is in Halo: Fall of Reach on the bottom of page 69, and the top of page 70. Instead of the 102mm SC-HE Rocket Turret, there's a rack of Argent V Missiles. M12G1 Light Anti-Armor Vehicle .]] The M12G1 Warthog LAAV is a fairly new Warthog variant designed to replace the M12A1 model, removing the Rocket Turret in favor of a faster-firing M68 Gauss Cannon. It basically serves the same purpose as its predecessor, being primarily an anti-vehicular model but with a faster rate of fire at the cost of decreased anti-vehicular effectiveness. This upgrade costs 800 resource points and requires 3 energy units in halo wars. M831 Troop Transport .]] This Warthog scraps the back-mounted turret in favor of four side-facing seats, which give the vehicle 360 degree defense (provided there are Marines). This Warthog is ideal for transporting troops across the field. It first appeared in Halo 3, but was planned to appear in Halo 2. In Campaign, the driver and side seats can be used by players, but not the "Transport Carriage" - this is reserved for Marines in which three can ride, despite the fact that there are 2 double seats in the back and enough room for 2 Marines on the back, over the rear bumper. In Multiplayer, this variant is not available at all probably due to the fact that Spartans and Elites can't ride in the back. The reduction in effectiveness resulted in its removal. However, there is a glitch on the map The Pit, where you can get the troop warthog into the map and have the party leader drive it although it will result in instant death of those who get in to it. Warthog APC The Warthog Armored Personnel CarrierHalo: Ghosts of Onyx'' is a United Rebel Front ground vehicle. It is essentially an M12 Warthog modified by the URF to include a heavily-armored passenger section capable of carrying troops and supplies. It has appeared in some Halo: Custom Edition maps like "w4rtorn cove" http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?pg=3&fid=857. Flatbed Warthog The Flatbed Warthog is used by Avery Johnson and the militia forces on Harvest during the book Halo: Contact Harvest. It is similar to the Troop Transport Warthog. Civilian Warthog of the Warthog.]] Due to the success of the Warthog in battle situations, a civilian variant, called the "Hog" was mass-produced for public use. The adaptation of military vehicles for civilian use has been seen before (e.g. Hummer brand SUVs being based off military Humvees). Obviously, not being intended for combat, the Hog uses standard vehicle walls, rather than armor plating, and is completely unarmed. Sometimes when playing Xbox Live on the Halo 3 map Sandtrap, Warthogs appear without turrets, probably due to lag. On the Halo 3 map The Pit there are 2 Warthogs outside the fence, one of which resembles a civilian warthog due to the lack of armaments. On the Halo 2 multiplayer map Headlong, there is an advertisement for civilian warthogs. Many players of Halo 2 have claimed to have found ways of spawning the Civilian Warthog on Headlong, (Or more commonly called, the "Golden Warthog") but none of these methods have been actually proven. In Halo CE, there are ways you could get civilian warthog Multiplayer Use The Warthog is an extremely important aspect in multiplayer games. Because it is a multi-person vehicle, it is mostly used in team matches, although there are people that enjoy running other players over by themselves. It is possibly the most used vehicle in Capture the Flag matches, as you can load 3 people in, then have the person in the side seat go in and grab the flag, while the gunner provides cover fire until they can drive back. It is also among the fastest land vehicles, next to the Mongoose. The horn can signal allies to get in but also alert nearby opponents to take cover when a Warthog is approaching. Halo 3 Multiplayer Strategy *'Only Two People:'Only if you are playing Capture the Flag have three people in the Warthog because if you are in Slayer and someone takes you out it is an instant triple kill for the other team. If you use the Warthog for transport reasons make sure you destroy it when you reach your destination so the enemy cannot use it. *'Slow Down:' When approaching an enemy slow down so the gunner doesn't have to turn around therefore giving him more to time to aim and kill the enemy. *'Drive Around the Outside:'Drive around the outside of the map because if you go in the middle the enemies can kill you faster and get a quick sticky grenade on you. *'Running over other players:' If you are in a Warthog that has taken a lot of damage or if you want to have a Warthog that is not damaged go find the other team and run them down. Try not to get hit by anything while you try this strategy out. It is mostly affective against grunts. Its one of the best thing to do with a damaged Warthog if you are the only one in the Warthog. Trivia .]] right|200px *During Halo 2's development Bungie considered more specialized warthog variants including a 'Snow', 'Camo', and 'Jungle' Hog. *In the Halo 2 level Outskirts, it is possible to get an Invincible Warthog. The Hog will show damage but cannot be destroyed but the players inside the warthog can be killed. *The replacement cost for one Warthog is cR 52000.00. *The warthog has a top speed of 125 Kph (78 Mph) on flat level ground. *In Halo 2 and Halo 3, if you hold down the R button (honk the horn) without stopping for a while, the horn will stop sounding and you will be unable to use it again for a while. *In Bungie's information release on the Warthog (March 26, 2007), a code can be seen in the VideoRama of the Warthog, reading X.XX.713>ghost.713/non-auth/activity ongoing. *WETA Workshop, in New Zealand, built a full-scale, operating, accurate Warthog. It has several numbers on it, some possibly pertaining to that specific model or maybe even that specific Warthog, including, but not limited to, 5c8611, N/AAV-20, and others. WETA's Warthog is accurate in every function, including a "working" chaingun, four-wheel steering, digital displays, air bags, and the ability to "crab crawl"http://www.wetaworkshop.co.nz/projects/filmography/film/halo3. If you look at the driver's side of the windscreen, there are stamps portraying the number and type of Covenant troops killed. It can be seen in the short films "The Halo Arms Race". It can also be seen here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUcreY0X33k. *In the popular machinima series Red vs. Blue, the Warthog is referred to as "the Jeep" and "the Puma". The name "Puma" arose after one of the characters (Grif) said, "It doesn't look like a Warthog to me. It looks more like a puma". *In Halo 3, the word "PUMA" can be seen on the tires of the Warthogs in multiplayer, alluding to the above joke from Red vs. Blue. *In Halo 3, if you look at one of the electronic screens on the dashboard of the warthog it should say online with a blue ring. *Rather than having a set velocity, in Halo 3 the speed a Warthog travels at is related to the terrain it is on, the incline or decline, and whether it is moving on ground or through water and also who is driving, Master Chief, an Elite or a Marine, as the Arbiter can easily be out run by Master Chief in the Warthog run in the level Halo in Halo 3. *The dashboard of the vehicle changes in appearance throughout the series. It always showed a redline meter that glowed red when the Warthog accelerated, and glowed blue when the vehicle was driving. *Almost all of the features of the Warthog can be blown off its chassis, including the hubcaps, tusks, bumper and engine covers. *Sounding the horn while keeping the Warthog motionless will still give you away on the motion sensor. * DigitalPh33r has speculated on how a fan knows so much about the Warthog in one of his machinimas, "It's a wonderful LIVE, Episode 3". *The Warthog, along with the Wraith, are the only vehicles that have variants of themselves. *The concept of the Hummer HX SUV by General Motors resembles the Warthog in the Halo games. If it were to be produced, it would be the closest vehicle to a Halo Warthog with the exception of the WETA Workshop Warthog. *The Snow Camouflaged Warthog in the Halo 3 multiplayer map Avalanche is commonly called the Snow-Hog. *In halo 3 it is possible to destroy a warthog with any 1 grenade apart from the frag. Throwing it in the space between the front wheel and the cockpit will instantly destroy the vehicle. Same goes for the mongoose. *In multiplayer of Halo:CE for PC, there is an overview of the map that you are currently playing with on the control screen of the Warthog. *The passenger seat aiming system was changed from Halo: Combat Evolved to the one in Halo 2. In Halo: Combat Evolved the passenger seat aimer uses the normal HUD as used when walking normally. But in Halo 2 it was changed to the view the driver would get only slightly closer but still with the aiming reticule and the HUD. It remains unchanged in Halo 3. *In Campaign, the M831 Troop Transport Warthogs back seats can't be used by players. *In the Halo Wars trailer the controls in the warthog have a different design. *The Troop Carrier Hog can be used on The Pit in forge through a glitch. *Through a glitch in Forge a turret-less Warthog can be created. *In Halo: PC, there is a glitch which allows you to drive two 'Hogs at once. To read more, go to this page. *Actual damage can be inflicted on the Warthog. *The windshield of any type of Warthog will deflect any plasma grenade that is thrown at it from the front. The grenade will, instead of sticking, bounce off of the windshield. In multiplayer games in Halo PC with infinite grenades, this can actually be used to throw grenades much farther than usual by throwing one plasma grenade onto the hood of the Warthog so it sticks, then throwing another plasma grenade onto the windshield so it bounces and is sent shooting off by the first grenade's explosion. *There are seven variations of warthogs, another Bungie reference to 7. *In Halo 3, in the level The Storm, a Golden Warthog can be made by parking in a certain spot. *In Halo Combat Evolved the Warthog is indestructible but in Halo 2 and Halo 3 they are destructible. *Some times a Troop Transport Warthog is better then a regular one because if they are multiple soldiers in the back their is multiple lines of fire. *In the old undeveloped RTS version Of Halo(before Halo:CE)The Warthog had what appeared to be a .50 Cal Machine Gun Mounted (much like what is used today) and was pointing out the back of the Warthog instead of aiming toward the front of the Warthog. *The Warthog LAAG is mounted on a 360 degree platform, the platform can turn but it is unknown how it does when it is being used due to the fact the rest of the LAAG only has a point where you can just move it up and down and not left or right. *In the newest Halo Wars Trailer(E3 2008)The Warthog's LAAG is simply mounted on the back of a Warthog without the platform and the pivot where the Gun normally just moves up and down can also move left and right. *The Warthog Has 7 parts that can be damaged off. A possible reference to 7. *In the popular machinima "Master Chief Sucks at Halo 3", "Master Chief" tries to enter a Warthog by pressing the X button but accidentally lays down a Tripmine under the warthog this is referring to all the control changes from Halo 2 to Halo 3 and from the Xbox to the Xbox 360. *In Halo 3, by a simple glitch you can turn your Warthog invisible. *The Warthog was originally going to be a Humvee in the early stages of development of Halo. *The warthog is actually now destructible in halo 2 and Halo 3 but for some reason in Halo: Combat Evolved it was indestructible and no matter what if you shoot it with a tank missle it does not explode. *In Halo 2 a warthog can be used as a ramp in multi-player and in campaign. *The Warthog is of type: M/AAV-20 ("Marine" "All purpose Armored" "Vehicle") *The Warthog has a range of 790 km (490 miles) *'Warthogs' and counterparts Spectres and Prowlers all have seven letters in it, another possible reference to 7 http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BAGwarthog Images & Video Image:Boom Goes the 'Hog copy.jpg|A M12 Warthog LRV prepares for lift off thanks to the new and ever so fun Fusion Coils. Image:H3 Warthog.jpg|Pristine and battle-damaged variants of the Warthog in Halo 3. Image:War-hog_copy.jpg|Schematics of the Halo 3 M12 Warthog LRV. Image:Halo1Warthog.jpg|The M12 Warthog LRV in Halo PC. Image:Warthog01USE.jpg|1:1 Scale 'Hog made by WETA. The human is real. Image:Warthog Convoy.jpg|A Warthog convoy in the level The Storm. Image:Warthog in Action.jpg|The M12 Warthog LRV made by WETA in Action Image:Snowhod.jpg|Snow Warthog featured in the new map Avalanche Image:WarthogVs.JPG|An M12 Warthog LRV on Standoff during a game of King-of-the-Hill. Image:Warthogboom.JPG|An ice-crusted M12 Warthog LRV explodes, attacked by AV-14 Attack VTOL Hornet. Image:warthog_jump14.jpg|An M12 Warthog LRV makes a jump in Sandtrap. Image:Golden_Warthog.jpg|Golden Warthog on the level The Storm Halo Wars Stats *Air damage: 5 *Vehicle Damage: 1 *Infantry Damage: 9 *Structure Damage: 1 *Defense: 7 *Cost: 1 Population unit, 150 resource units and requires 0 energy. Related Articles *Warthog Jump *"Spectre" - Covenant Separatist equivalent *Type-52 Infantry Support Vehicle - Covenant Loyalist equivalent Sources Category:UNSC Category:Vehicles Category:Drivable Vehicles Category: Halo Wars de:M12 Warthog